


Let's Just Fuck

by crybabylou



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Harry, Budding Love, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Developing Relationship, Dom Louis, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Porn, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, Face-Sitting, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Needy Harry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princess Harry, Rimming, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sensitive Harry, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sweet Harry, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabylou/pseuds/crybabylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where 18-year-old-Louis meets 16-year-old-Harry while Harry is working at a bakery, they fall in lust... and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a /very/ smutty fic, as in this fic, Louis is a sex-addict. But I promise there will be some fluff! Stay tuned.:)

Louis stroked his hard cock, rocking his hips back and forth to increase the pleasure. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as he peaked, hot cum splattering onto his stomach. "Fuck," he whimpered, his dick slowly returning to its flaccid state as he stood and grabbed a tissue from the box on the night table. Louis wiped the cum off of himself and threw the dirty kleenex into the garbage, then pulled up his pants, buttoning them as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom of his flat.  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror. This looking turned into staring as he took in the dark circles surrounding his sunken eyes, his greasy, disheveled locks, and his unhealthily prominent cheekbones. Louis quickly snapped out of his trance and angrily punched the mirror. He bent forward, turned the faucet on, and splashed his face with cold water. He spun around on his heels and strode out of the bathroom, water dripping from his face onto his bare chest.  
After returning to his bedroom, Louis snatched his phone that had been sitting atop his bed next to a tube of lubricant. He checked the time – 10:03 PM. His stomach rumbled. He walked out of his room and down a small hallway that led to the kitchen of the flat, where his black vans were strewn from last night when he came home drunk. Louis hurried to put his shoes on and shrug a black adidas jacket over his naked torso. He flew out the front door and down the street, moving quickly simply because he couldn't cook for shit and wanted to get some food before every restaurant in the town was closed.  
As he searched around for a place go eat, he spotted a quaint little bakery out of the corner of his eye. Louis sighed in relief; it was the only building in the tiny town that still had lights on inside.  
He made his way into the bakery huffing and puffing, bending over in an effort to catch his breath. While he was doing so, a shy, slender boy crept out from behind the counter and slowly toward him. "A-Are you okay?" the boy asked, genuinely concerned. Louis looked up just as he thought he had caught his breath; but as his ocean blue eyes met the boy's sea green, he felt the air being knocked out of him once more. Their gazes were interlocked and the other boy's beauty washed over him like a tsunami. The most mystical part was that the boy was so simple-looking that it was comforting, homely, and inviting. It made Louis want to know more about him; in fact, it made Louis want to know _everything_ about him, because his sea green eyes were the only part of him that weren't simple. They were full of secrets and Louis found himself wanting to know every single one.  
He found the intricacy of the boy's eyes so beautiful that it was almost _erotic_. His mind began to wander and he absentmindedly began to imagine his cock in the boy's hand; the boy gasping and complimenting Louis on how big it was before taking it into his mouth and down his throat, looking up at Louis with his sea green eyes wide as can be when he was suddenly pulled back to reality. He awoke from his daydream to the other boy's long, thin fingers tugging at his arm.  
He arose and dusted himself off. Neither said anything until the boy realized he still had a firm grip on Louis's arm. He giggled awkwardly and said "Oops," as he moved his hand. "Hi," Louis replied, unable to hold back a smile as he thought about what a weird experience this had been so far. "I'm Harry," the boy said after a minute, smiling back at him. "Hello, Harry. I'm Louis."


End file.
